


Love Me, Harder

by catcathlee



Series: You Are My Fire [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, Idiots in Love, M/M, Punishment, Sex Toys, Spanking, Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 07:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catcathlee/pseuds/catcathlee
Summary: It’s Keith and Lance’s two month anniversary and he bought him something special at the space mall.After Keith almost got killed in the trials of Marmora, Lance has to punish him for his bad behavior.





	Love Me, Harder

**Author's Note:**

> Always wanted to do this kind of work. Hope you like it. :)

When Coran mentions the trip to the swap mall to find Teludav lenses and that they were going to meet space pirates, well count Lance in, this was going to be an adventure. He wanted to see if he could buy something special for Keith for their two month anniversary the next movement, and he wanted to celebrate with something special, and because he likes to spoil his kitten. 

You see, Keith is a mysterious guy. He liked knives, hippos, and training. He was a man of mystery, but he already has something in mind for what to buy, he hopes that in this swap mall he could find it. For one, he needed to purchase lube or the equivalent of lube in space, so space lube, because using lotion was not a good idea. Second, he wanted to buy something that will make him a blushing mess. He knew what Keith like in bed, and boy was he kinky. From handcuffs to hair pulling to spanking, now that was fun. The most shocking was the Daddy kink that he accidentally one night revealed, but Lancy Lance liked it. He needs to stop thinking about this stuff, or he would get a boner in front of everyone and thank god for Allura for interrupting his train of thought.

“Coran!” Allura objected. “You’re not suggesting going to one of those filthy places? The last time you went, they had you for everything you had”

“Of course you had to bargain, and did I knew how to” Coran was reminiscing on the time he went to this swap moons.

“Wait. Space pirates are that even a real thing!” Hunk, as always, was starting to freak out.

“Not to worry number two, we will have disguises, and if you follow my lead, you’ll be fine. Now, ready the pod for the mission” Coran was excited, he rarely went on missions, so this was awesome.

“Awesome, yes, space pirates! Let’s go! Shotgun!” Lance called out, and ran at full speed to the hangers, but not before grabbing Keith hands in the process and dragging him. 

They began their journey to the swap mall, and Coran told them about the rules and what best to do in bargain situations. When they arrived at the swap mall, Coran gave them disguises so they would be in place. But upon entering the area, they notice this was an actual space mall. Even better!

“Uh, Coran?” Pidge note “This looks like a regular mall.”

“Well, it does seem to be cleaner than I imagine. Let's slip up and meet back here in one varga. Don’t be late and stay out of trouble.” Coran announced

“Us, trouble, never!” Lance added to be cocky, and Coran left to roam the mall. After deciding to throw away the disguised, they separated by floors and by direction. Lance began to walk around the are that look like clothing stores, and in one of the corners, he saw the perfect store. It was an Earth store with actual things from there. He went inside to investigate and look around.

“Can I interest you in the latest Earth fashions? the shopkeeper asked him.

“Well, I’m looking for something specific. So you have lube, it is a container with a gel-like substance in it, clear.” Lance asked but added, “And do you have any pleasure toys that I can take a look at.”

“Ah, yes! If you follow me please.” the shopkeeper stepped behind the counter and grabbed a box full of bottles “So here we have different kinds of lube, we have flavor ones, water-based, silicone lube and lube for temperature play.”

“Do you have blueberry flavor lube and some regular lube as well.” Lance was impressed with the variety of products in this store.

“Yes, we have. And for the pleasure toys” the shopkeeper took out another box, and when he opened it, Lance already knew what every item was.

“Okay, for this one, I already know what everything is. Okay, um. Can I get this?” Lance pointed to the item, it was a medium size butt plug, it was metal, and at the end part, red rhinestone decorated it. It was perfect for Keith. When the shopkeeper took out the plug, he saw at the bottom some blindfolds and riding crops “Do you have these also in red?” He asked and was answered with a yes. Perfect, he had the perfect gift for Keith, but know he needed to buy him a present that he could use that’s not for sexual purposes.

Lance decided to take a look around the store, and there, in the end, he saw it. The perfect gift. It was a knife, a little smaller than the one he already had, but this one was beautiful. He inspected it starting at the handle made of titanium with Korean symbols that spelled ‘Love will conquer all’ (it was a little cheesy, but it was beautiful) and in the middle of the handle there were three gems: a ruby, a sapphire, and a purple amethyst. The rest of the knife was made up of silver. It was just beautiful. He picked it up, and it felt light and balanced, so he bought it, along with the other toys and a free cow, weird.

Pidge came in just as he was about to leave. “Pidge! Look at all this crazy Earth stuff,” Lance said

“Lance, we’re supposed to be looking for Teludav lenses... Oh my gosh. Mercury Gameflux II! We have to have this! How much is this?” She trailed off when she caught sight of the game console. After learning the price, they decided to find the money and ended up collecting all the coins from the fountain. Just when they finished paying, Hunk and Keith run past them with the security guard behind them. Well, time to go!

They left the space mall and headed back to the castle. That night Pidge and Lance set up the gaming system in her room and played all night. 

——————————————— 

A movement has passed since the mission to the space mall, and we were on our way to the Blade of Marmora headquarters, and Keith was acting weird. As we approach the base, only two of us has clearance to get in, and Shiro chooses Keith. No surprise there! Shiro and Keith left for the base, and as soon as they were gone, Hunk turns to Lance.

”Hey, Lance, why did Keith just blew up when I said that we shouldn't go into the base?” Hunk asked

”I don’t know Hunk. Lately, he has been weird about this blade guys. Last night I woke up and I caught him staring at his knife, and when I asked him about it, he brushed me off.” Lance replied. ”I don’t know; I hope whatever is happening to him that he finds the answers in there.”

”Oh, okay, but you guys are right, right?” 

”Yeah, Hunk we’re good. In two days is our two month anniversary and I bought him the perfect presents, but I can only show you one, the others are for special occasions if you know what I mean.” Lance smirked while at the same time wiggling his eyebrows. They were sitting by the control area next to Coran, and Pidge was the one to answer that

”Dude, seriously, we do not need to know that you perverted smug.” Pidge did not look pleased with the unnecessary information about their special occasions. Meanwhile, in the base, Keith is going through the trials of Marmora. 

——————————————— 

When Coran said the Red Lion was attacking the base, Lance taught the of worst case scenarios, but nothing prepared him for the conditions Keith came back. He was beaten up and said that it was his choice, that Keith did it to see if he was right about his lineage, and he was right. Keith turned out to be half-galra. Lance could care less if Keith was galra, he still loved him for who he was.

That night when they were getting ready for bed, Lance noticed that Keith was quiet and distant.

”Hey babe, are you alright?” Lance asked.

”Just say it,” Keith responded coldly

”Say what?” Lance was confused know, was this some trick partners have to one another. ”Babe I'm not following.”

”I’ll make it easy for you; we are done,” Keith said with tears rolling down his cheeks. 

_Hold on a minute, what!_ ”Keith, I don't think that's what you want. Why are you doing this?”

”Isn’t it obvious? I’m Galra. Allura thinks I'm disgusting; you must also believe it; I'm just saying that you don't need to be with me out of pity.” 

”You know that I can think for myself. I don't think you are disgusting; I don't want to break up with you. I love you with all my heart, and that's not going to change. Unless you have other reasons to why we have to break up? Do you still love me?”

”W-With all my hea-heart, always, ” Keith turned around and looked into Lance's eyes while saying these words. 

”Well then, how about you come here and kiss me.” As soon as these words left his mouth, Keith ran up to him and kissed him hard and deep. Lance grabbed Keith by the back of his knees and lifted him. Keith took the opportunity to grind his half-hard erection against Lance, and the noises that are escaping from his mouth were out of this world. 

Lance guided Keith to the bed and dropped him and took a step back. ”I bought you a present, for our two month anniversary, well presents,” Lance said as he made his way to the closet to retrieve them. 

”Lance you shouldn't have to-”

”I wanted to do something special for you, and you know I like spoiling you. Okay, open this first.” 

When Keith open the bag, his eyes began to sparkle. The knife was beautiful as the man that was sitting in his bed.

”Lance, this is-” Keith didn't know what to say about this. It was the first time someone bought him a present, and it was perfect. ”This is beautiful, and it has our colors. Thanks, babe.” 

”You deserve it, kitten. Now open this one, hope you like it. It's also your favorite color.” Lance was nervous about Keith reaction to this one.

Keith erection had died when Lance started to walk away from him, but when he saw the butt plug, blindfold and the riding crop his erection came back to full mast. ”Babe, you bought this for me? How-when-where did you-the space mall. That explains why you didn’t want to go explore with me.” 

“Do you like it, baby?” Lance asked as he grabbed Keith’s chin to lift it. As soon as he saw Keith’s eyes, he knew that it was a yes; his pupils were blown and dark, and a faint blush adorns his cheeks.

“Yes, Lance. I love it; it’s perfect. Thank you.” Keith set everything on the bed so he could stand up. He pulled Lance into a hug and kissed his cheek

“In that case,” Lance smirked and hit Keith ass, grabbing it and massaging it slowly, “I have to punish you for your behavior lately. You were rude to Hunk, you almost got yourself killed, and you wanted to break up with me over your heritage, you deserve to be punished, baby.”

“I said I was sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude to him, and the break up was a misunderstanding,” Keith said innocently

“I know kitten, but still, you almost died, and now you are going to get punished for it. Now strip for me, lay on your stomach and ass in the air. You know the drill.” Lance said as he sat in the bed against the wall. 

“Yes, Daddy. May I ask how many am I getting?” Keith said and began to strip, and he was burning with excitement, he loved when Lance takes control and how he takes care of him. Always pleasing him and spoiling him. He had been so stressed over the past few movements since he saw the blade Ulaz carried on their encounter. He wanted to know the truth about his past, about who he was, but ended up almost dying looking for answers; and know been her with Lance, he feels calm enough.

As Keith lays down over Lance's thighs, Lance brings the handcuffs and secures Keith's hands at the back, and his face is shoved in the pillow. Lance was quiet for a couple of seconds, letting the tension grow between them and watching as Keith squirmed in his lap. 

“Okay, baby, I’m going to give you twenty, ten on each side and you’re going to count for me and say after everyone: ‘Thank you, Daddy, can I have another one, please.’ Are my instructions clear, baby?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Keith replied. He loved calling Lance his daddy every time Lance took control over him; it aroused him more.

Lance growled whipping him the first time, “Count for me, baby. Mm, you look so hot like this, all mine.”

“One, thank you, Daddy, can I have another please.”

SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP

“Six, thank you~ Daddy, can I have another, please~” Keith moans after the first few slaps 

“We still have fourteen to go. Think you can handle it, baby?”

“Yes, Daddy~,” Keith was getting off on this, it was a real turn on the way Lance talk to him and spank him.

SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP

“Twelve~ _ahhh_ , thank you, Daddy, ~ can I have another? I deserve this. Please give me more” he could feel himself getting harder and harder at every spank he’d received.

Lance growled at the moan that he received from Keith and said, “More? Tell me, what did you do to deserve this punishment. After you answer me, I’ll give you more.”

“I-I a-almost got myself kill because I have been stupid, Daddy. I deserve this.” Keith was breathless at this point.

“Yes you do, you deserve every spank you receive. Now tell me kitten, do you get off on this because you love it? He spanked him again and watching his cute ass turn red.

SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP

“Eig-eighteen, thank you, Daddy, can I have another one?~ _Ohhh Daddy_ , yes, I love it, your hands feel so good~. I want you so bad, Daddy. Please, fill me up~” Keith knew that Lance love begging, and he could feel his erection growing hard beneath him.

He spanked him again and again, making sure his ass turned red with his whip mark. “That was the last two. What do we say, baby?”

“Thank you for the punishment, Daddy.” Keith answer breathlessly.

“Good. I hope you've learned your lesson. Now how badly do you want my cock or maybe I should leave you like this and come back later? What do you think baby.” Lance laugh at the squirming mess Keith was when we said he was going to leave.

 _“No!_ Daddy, please don’t leave. I was a good boy. Please, I want you so bad, I want you to fill me up, you always make me feel so good. Please, I need you” at this point, Keith didn’t care if he was a begging mess, he wanted Lance, and he was going to get him.

Lance smirked lifting the male and putting him down on the bed. He uncuffed his wrist and kissed him on the cheek. “Okay, baby. I’ll give you what you want, but first I need to stretch you out, don’t want to hurt my sweet boy.” Lance grabbed the lube and dripping some on his fingers and some in Keith’s hole. 

“Lance~” Keith moaned at the sensation of been breached by Lance’s long fingers. “Ahh~ yes, please give me more.” At Keith words, Lance brought another finger and pushed it inside and began bringing them in and out, in and out, and then he began scissoring them. “Fuck~ feels so good~.”

“Baby, how are you always so tight. You are going to feel amazing around my cock; you always feel amazing, baby.” Lance added one more finger and watch as his hole began to stretch for his cock; he loves to watch Keith like this.

“Please, Lance~, fuck me, I need you so bad. Please, Daddy, make me yours~.”

Lance remove his fingers and applied lube to his cock. “Okay, baby, I’ll give it to you. Now can you bring your ass up” and Keith did so. “Yeah just like that.” Lance grabbed his hips and positioned himself at his entrance. He loves the way his cock was engulfed by heat as soon as he breached Keith. It was one of the best sensations he has felt in his entire life. “Oh god, you are so tight, so hot. You feel so good, kitten.”

“Ahh, Lance~ you feel so good. Ahh yes babe, fuck, yes~” as Lance's hips started trusting the only words that left Keith mouth were groans, moans “Harder, please, harder~” and those words. 

“Harder, I’ll give you harder.” Lance started pounding Keith with all his strength, that he taught that the bed was going to break or wake the others. “Fuck, baby. I want you to ride me. I want to see yourself bouncing on my cock. Would you like that?”

“Yes, Lance~ oh fuck yes!~” Keith switched their positions and began to ride Lance’s cock. “Oh god~” He leaned forward bracing his hands on Lance’s chest and began moving with rhythm. In this position, he could feel every time Lance hits his prostate. “Fuckk~ Lance, feels so good, so deep, Lance~.”

Lance smirked slamming his cock at the same time Keith was coming down “Looks like the sharpshooter never misses your favorite spot.” He grabbed the back of Keith's neck and pulled him down to kiss him. His tongue explored his mouth and drank all the sounds Keith was giving him. He made his way down his jawline and neck, and at his pulse point he bit him and sucked giving him a hickey. “Now everyone will now that you are mine, kitten. Always and forever.” 

“Yes, yours. Oh Lance~ I-I’m so close Lance”. Keith looked at Lance's face, and when he said his look, he was done. “Laaaaanceeeeee I’m coming, I’m- oh god. Please fill me up; I want to feel your cum inside me~.” 

Lance smirked and switched their positions again and began thrusting faster. “You want me to cum, baby. Do you deserve my cum?”

“Yes, Lance, please~” the over-sensation of Lance hitting his prostate again and again, faster and faster, was making Keith hard again. “Oh Lance, it’s too much. Oh god, I think I’m gonna cum again.”

“Cum for me and I’ll give you what you want, and then I’m going to plug you, so you keep my cum inside you, would you like that baby?” Lance trusts where getting erratic at this point and he was close, but he wanted Keith to cum for him one more time. “Cum baby.”

“Ah fuck, shit. I-I’m going to cum. Oh fuck... Laaaaanceeeeee.” Keith came harder than the first time, and the sensation was overwhelming. 

“Fuck, baby, I’m coming, shit fuck~,” Lance growled slamming his cock deep inside and filling Keith up as he wanted.

“Ah Lance, lo-love to-to feel y-you cum inside me.” Keith felt satisfied and tired after this.

Lance found the butt plug and carefully pulled out. He lubed the plug and inserted it, then got up and left for the bathroom. When he returned, he came with a wet rag and cleaned them both. After it, he dropped down on the bed and grabbed the lotion to apply it to Keith ass.

“I’m sorry I scared you like that, I just- They didn’t-I’m sorry Lance.” Keith winced when he felt Lance hands in his ass, it hurt a little, but he likes it.

“I forgive you, but please, never do that to me again. I can’t lose you, baby. I love you so much.” Lance said while getting them comfortable under the covers and cuddling.

“I love you too, now let’s sleep, I’m tired,” Keith said 

“Okay, sleep my love. Sweet dreams.”

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
